


Faking It

by Kika988



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Fake Dating but not really, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: Ryan huffs out an impatient breath. "Look, I know it was dumb. Jake just got me riled up and my mouth got ahead of my brain.""Well, yeah, that's not out of the ordinary. Usually doesn't lead to you asking me to be your boyfriend, though."Ryan's request leads to some new developments in very short order, because Shane's never been one to stay on-script.





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb but I'm throwing it out here anyway because it's my first RPF and if I don't dip my toe in I can never dive in, right?

"...you said what?" 

Ryan huffs out an impatient breath. "Look, I know it was dumb. Jake just got me riled up and my mouth got ahead of my brain."

"Well, yeah, that's not out of the ordinary. Usually doesn't lead to you asking me to be your boyfriend, though." 

Ryan splutters for a minute, eyes wide as he paces across Shane's living room floor. "I'm not- _Shane_."

Shane shrugs, arms spread wide where he sits on the couch. "Hey, I'm just repeating what you said."

"I need you to be my _fake_ boyfriend," Ryan says, stressing what he considers the important word.

"That makes about as much sense as ghosts," Shane says, infuriatingly calm. 

"No, it- I mean _yes_ , it does, because ghosts make plenty of sense," Ryan replies, scowling. "It's just for my parents' anniversary party. Then we can have a very amicable breakup." Something flashes across Shane's face at that, something Ryan very carefully ignores.

"I guess I'm just confused as to why you said me," Shane says. "You date women. You have friends that are women." 

"I don't know, you were just the first person who came to mind," Ryan says. He hesitates. "And I don't just date women. Just, you know. More often."

Shane's eyebrows lift a bit, something shifting in his expression. "Huh," he says slowly, something considering in his tone. "You never told me." 

"You never asked," Ryan retorts. 

Shane shrugs. "Fair." He seems to come to a decision, then sits forward on the couch, leaning toward Ryan and bracing his arms on his legs as he interlaces his fingers. "So why fake?" 

Ryan pauses in his pacing, turning to narrow his eyes at Shane. "What do you mean?" 

"Exactly what I said," Shane says evenly, meeting Ryan's eyes. "Why should we only be _fake_ boyfriends?" 

Ryan stares at Shane for a long, long moment, going still for the first time since he arrived at Shane's door ten minutes ago. Shane continues to steadily hold Ryan's gaze, but the silence is long enough that his lips start to thin, his fingers start to turn white with how hard he's clenching them. 

"You're serious," Ryan finally says. "Shit, you really mean that." 

"Unless you think it's a bad idea," Shane adds. "In which case I can… not mean it." 

"Oh, it's an _awful_ idea," Ryan replies without hesitation. "But," he adds quickly when he sees Shane start to withdraw, "to be fair, so are most of our ideas, and they've all turned out pretty good, haven't they?" 

"Well, with the exception of some accidental trespassing and way too many bats, yeah, it's gone well for the most part," Shane agrees warily. "So, do you-" 

"Yeah," Ryan interrupts. "Absolutely. Fuck, I was feeling guilty for asking you to fake it, because I was going to enjoy it so much," he admits, finally settling onto the couch next to Shane. "Wait, does this mean you'll go to the party with me?" 

"I'm a millennial living in L.A., I was never going to turn down free food," Shane says, waving a hand almost dismissively. "And honestly there was never going to be much faking on my part." 

"So we're really going to do this, then?" Ryan asks, shifting nervously on the couch. "Just… just gonna fuckin' go for it?"

"Well, I guess if you want me to do things properly, I could ask your parents for permission to cour _mmph_ -" 

He's cut off when Ryan rolls his eyes and surges forward, pressing their lips together in a clumsy but enthusiastic kiss. Shane tilts his head and leans in, and the kiss shifts to something a little more gentle, a little less frantic. 

It's not perfect. Shane's breath smells like the ranch chips he'd been snacking on earlier, and Ryan's lips are a little chapped. There are no fireworks, no sudden moments of realization or crashing waves of pleasure, but it's somehow exactly what it should be. It's _them_. 

It's still them three days later when they show up at Ryan's parents' anniversary dinner, hand in hand. It's still them two days after that when they end up making out in the audio recording booth at work, and a week and a half later when they finally manage to go on their first real date, and eight months later when Ryan's lease runs out and him moving in with Shane seems like the natural progression of things. From the very beginning, it's always been like coming home, nothing fake about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B1ackPa1adins) to shoot me prompts or just sigh over how much we love the ghoul boys.


End file.
